The Quest for La Muerte/Meeting with the Candle Maker/Writing its own story
Here is how the quest for La Muerte begins in Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life. Back at La Muerte's castle, Manolo became so desperate to see Maria again. Manolo Sánchez: I have to find La Muerte! Please. Please, help me. Mickey Mouse: Manolo's right, and Merlock and the others will be coming to San Angel soon. Carmen Sánchez: Mijo, stay here with us. Luis Sánchez: No more worries. Jorge Sánchez: Epic fiestas every day. Adelita and Scardelita: With the whole Sanchez family. Carmelo Sánchez: (bumping into Jorge) And all-you-can-eat churros. Dipper Pines: I hate to admit, I'm starting to get used to it thanks Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Manolo Sánchez: (chuckles) Tha... thank you, Guys. But, no. I need to be with Maria. It's all I ever wanted. Back in reality, the children had so many questions. Jane: How's Manolo gonna get back? Luka Ramirez: He's stuck there forever! And Maria is gonna marry Joaquin! (screams) Mary Beth: All right, do you want me to continue? (as they nodded) So, one thing was for sure... As the story continues, Manolo had to go back to the land of the living. Mary Beth: (narrating) Manolo needed help from his family and his new friends. Manolo Sánchez: Mickey, will you and your amigos help me go back? Mickey Mouse: Sure we'll help, Manolo. Jack Skellington: So, where is La Muerte? Carmen Sánchez: If La Muerte is where Xibalba rotted away... Adelita and Scardelita: Then she's in the Land of the Forgotten. Carmelo Sánchez: No, no, no. Jorge Sánchez: (bumps into Carmelo) Quiet, you! (to Manolo, Mickey, and his friends) My friends, there's only one way to get to the Land of the Forgotten. (in singing tone) Through the Cave of Souls. Luis Sánchez: Going there would be certain doom! Manolo Sánchez: Well... It's a good day for doom. Luis Sánchez: (as the whole family cheered) He's a Sanchez, I tell you! Jack Skellington: Let's go! And so, Mickey, his friends, Manolo, Carmen, and Luis took off on undead horses. Luis Sánchez: A Sanchez! Jorge Sánchez: This is impossible! Carmelo Sánchez: (bumps into Jorge) Hey! Good luck, Little Sanchez! Good luck, Little amigos! Sure enough, they journeyed on to the Cave of Souls. Mary Beth: (narrating) The legendary Cave of Souls was rumored to be at the edge of the Land of the Remembered. Now, many had tried to reach it, but none had ever returned. At least, not in one piece. Goofy: Gwarsh, is that it? Luis Sánchez: Caramba, it hurts just looking at it. Sora: Well, the only way to reach the Cave of Souls is by climbing to the top. As the climbing began, Luis was starting to complain along the way. Luis Sánchez: Why couldn't this be the elevator of souls? (as they climb further) My arthritis is killing me. (as they climb closer) Are we there yet? Soon enough, they all reached to top and closer to the Cave of Souls. Donald Duck: Well, it's not like we're driving a car up a mountain. Ford Pines: Hey, Fellas, glad you could make it up here. Scrooge McDuck: Ford? How in San Angel's name did you get here? Ford Pines: Turns out, there was an elevator at the entrance down at the bottom. Scrooge McDuck: Curse me kilt! And you didn't tell us! Stanley Pines: This confusion is just getting anticlimactic! Luis Sánchez: We made it, Mijo. Come on! What are you guys waiting for? Mabel Pines: Luis! Wait! But it was too late for Luis as his skeletal body was launched into the air, leaving his skull at the top. The Cave Guardian: You are not worthy! Luis Sánchez: Hey! My arthritis is gone! Manolo Sánchez: Grandpa! Jack Skellington: Look out! (as he and Manolo pushed the others out of the way.) Then, there was an earthquake trembling under Manolo and Jack. Manolo Sánchez: Mama! (push his mother and grandfather out of the way) Carmen Sánchez: Manolo! The Cave Guardian: (as the labyrinth emerged) Face the labyrinth and earn the right to be judged. As the boulders are coming, Manolo and Jack had to try and avoid it. Jack Skellington: Come on, Manolo! So, they follow each other's lead to avoid the boulders as the labyrinth circled. Luis Sánchez: I can't see them! Lift me up! (as Carmen did) I see them! However, a boulder rolled over them sending the two towards the bottom. Luckily, Manolo used his guitar to wedge between the walls and as for Jack he has long arms, so he didn't dropped that far to the bottom. Manolo Sánchez: Hang in there, Jack! Jack Skellington: I already am, Manolo. Luis Sánchez: Where did they go? They both manage to pull themselves out of the hole, but duck back in again in order to avoid the giant boulder. ??? Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225